Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust
by IWontGrowUp
Summary: In an encounter with the Lost Boys, Emma suffers a wound poisoned with dreamshade to her shoulder. Will Snow and Charming be able to find a way this time?
1. Chapter 1

"How much farther is it?" Regina asked quite out of breath.

"Not much farther. We just have to reach the river." Hook replied.

"This is hopeless," said Emma to herself. Her mother heard her, nonetheless, and grabbed her hand to give it a comforting squeeze. Emma looked up to see her mother's reassuring eyes and knew that she was right. They would find Henry. They had to. They always found each other right?

"Wait," said Hook in a whisper just loud enough for the group to hear. "I hear something. Someone's coming." With that, Hook drew his sword and ducked under a bush, beckoning to the others to do the same. They followed him and waited.

Suddenly, a band of lost boys jumped into the clearing where the gang had just been standing. "Their tracks end here," said a short boy with auburn hair.

"Then they must still be here," replied a tall blonde boy. "You two," he said, pointing to the boy with auburn hair and a boy standing next to him. "Go towards the river. I'll stay here with Slightly."

The two boys followed his directions and continued slowly towards the river, looking for any signs that the gang may have been there

Watching from under a bush, Snow clung to Emma's sleeve, trying to keep both of them calm. She could tell that Emma wanted nothing more than to jump out of the bushes and demand that they tell her the location of her son. Snow herself was on edge. She wanted to find Henry just as much as everyone else, but she also didn't want to put her family in danger.

"Do you know what Pan's plans are for the boy?" asked the other boy.

Emma immediately tensed, and Snow could feel it. She wrapped her arms around her daughter. Emma tensed a little more at first, but then relaxed, putting her hand on her mother's arm to return the comforting gesture.

"I'm not sure yet, but I can guarantee one thing: the boy won't last into next week with how Pan's been talking," the boy with the blonde hair replied. The boys laughed, and with that, Emma's fuse went off.

She jumped out of the bushes and ran towards the boys, sword at the ready. "Where is my son?! Where is he?!" screamed Emma.

Snow and Charming jumped out of the bushes behind her. The boys laughed at Emma and began walking in circles around her. "Well if it isn't the Savior?" said the blonde boy. "Here to rescue your precious boy, I presume. Isn't that sweet?"

"Don't play games with me," Emma pointed her sword straight at his throat as he and the other boy continued to circle her. "Tell me where my son is!"

Snow and Charming stood in front of the bush where Hook and Regina were still hiding, watching in slight horror as the armed lost boys circled their daughter, threatening her with poisonous weapons. "Back away from my daughter!" Snow yelled.

Snow moved into the middle of the circle with Emma. "Ah, reinforcements, eh?" said the blonde boy. "Well, don't worry, we have those too." He whistled, and three more lost boys emerged from the woods, armed and ready to fight. They now created a full circle around Snow and Emma. Charming ran into the middle to add some protection.

"What a nice family reunion," said the blonde boy. "If only little Henry were here to complete it."

Emma snapped. She put her sword against the boy's neck and pinned him against a tree. "WHERE IS MY SON?" Emma yelled in anger.

The boy stood there laughing. Suddenly, Emma gasped as she felt a stabbing pain in her right shoulder.

"NOO!" screamed Snow.

Emma's arm holding the sword dropped as she gasped in pain. What had just happened? Why did her shoulder burn? She heard laughs. So many laughs that sounded like they were coming from little boys. The laughs slowly faded away as she fell to the ground on her knees. Someone was at her side. Their voice sounded so comforting, but she couldn't wrap her mind around whose voice it was. Everything was growing so foggy. She slumped onto whoever it was beside her and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow watched in awe, confusion, and slight horror as Emma pinned the boy to a tree with her sword at his throat. "WHERE IS MY SON?" Emma yelled.

Suddenly, a boy that had been standing next to Snow ran towards Emma and stabbed her shoulder with his spear. "NOOO!" screamed Snow.

Emma gasped, and the sound of her pain broke her mother's heart. Her arms immediately went limp, dropping the sword to the floor. The boy that Emma had pinned to the tree began to run away, beckoning for his friends to follow. As they ran away, the boys were laughing in triumph. Charming wasted no time and immediately ran after the bastard who stabbed his daughter.

Snow was at Emma's side in an instant. Emma was still gasping, struggling slightly for breath out of shock. Snow held her dazed daughter to her and ran her fingers through her golden hair, brush the locks away from her face. "It's okay, Emma. You're going to be just fine."

Emma's eyes fluttered as she tried to fight the urge to pass out. In the end, her urge won, and she slumped against her mother.

Hook and Regina emerged from the bushes. Both had looks of shock and horror on their faces. "Why couldn't she just stay hidden? Why would she risk us all like that?" Regina questioned.

"Look, Regina," Snow said in a low voice as if to not wake Emma. "Emma wants Henry back just like you do. That's why she jumped out of the bushes. She wanted to get information in order to find him. Now you can sit there and complain and criticize my daughter, or you can help her. Your choice. But may I just remind you that she is also the mother of your son, and she just practically sacrificed herself just to find out a small piece of information about where he is."

"Fine," said Regina. "I'll go get some water from the river."

As Regina walked away, Hook crouched down next to Mary Margaret and the unconscious Emma. "Let me take a look at it," Hook said.

Mary Margaret did not protest and turned her daughter on her side so that Hook could get a better look. He touched the wound with his index and middle fingers and held them up to his nose. He took a breath in, and his expression immediately became grim and solemn.

"What is it?" Snow asked, looking intently on Hook's face.

"Dreamshade," was all Hook had to say.

Snow's eyes immediately filled with tears. "No. Oh God, Emma. No," she sobbed. "Not my baby. Not yet."

Hook stood and began to walk away. "Where are you going?" Snow begged. "You can't just leave us like this with no hope."

"Well, mate," Hook said. "There isn't much hope at all, if any. There is one thing I can think of, but I found it many years ago, and I'm not even sure if it still exists."

"Whatever it is, find it," Snow begged. "Please." The tears ran freely down Snow's face.

"I'll do all I can," said Hook. Snow gave him a small smile. "I have to leave now. It's a long journey, and I need all the time I can."

"Thank you," Snow said behind sobs.

Hook nodded and left the clearing. _What on earth am I going to do if I can't find the spring?_ Hook thought. _It was so long ago. But I won't let Swan die. I won't let that happen._

* * *

Snow hummed a lullaby into Emma's ear to calm her. How could this happen? Dreamshade? Why her? Why her daughter? Why now? It just didn't make any sense. Snow held her daughter tighter to her as if to help Emma to fight against the lethal poison running towards her heart.

Just then, Regina returned with two canteens of fresh water. Snow thanked her and uncapped one of the canteens. "Emma," She said. "This is going to hurt. But I need you to stay strong and hold on for me."

Snow poured the cold water onto the wound. Emma's eyes immediately flew open as she let out a gasp. She tried to sit up, but Snow held her back, pulling her towards her chest. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay, sweetheart." Tears were running down Snow's face.

Emma collected herself and looked up to find the person whose comforting voice she heard before she passed out. It was her mother. Of course, why hadn't Emma known? Oh ya. She was too busy passing out and dealing with intolerable pain.

"What…" she began. "What happened?"

"A lost boy stabbed you with his spear, sweetie. You're going to be fine. You just need to rest."

Snow picked up the canteen again to finish cleaning Emma's wound.

"No…" Emma protested. "No, I'm fine."

"Emma, I know you're fine, but please let me clean your wound. The last thing we need is for you to get sick from infection."

At that, Emma gave up and let her mother clean her wound. She winced as the ice cold water hit her burning shoulder. At the same time, it felt kind of nice. She was glad Snow was there to help her. It was the first time anyone really ever had cared for her like this. Although she kept her tough guy face on, she was really a little girl who was glad to be comforted by her mother.

Just then, they heard some rustling coming towards them in the bushes. Snow leaned Emma against a tree and immediately got up to grab her bow. She had an arrow ready in less than two seconds. She held it up, ready to shoot whoever was coming for them. Charming appeared from the bushes, out of breath and holding a broken spear. He had dealt with the boy who had done this to Emma.

Snow relaxed, put the weapon down, and went back to tending to Emma.

"How is she?" asked Charming with deep concern in his voice.

"She'll be okay," responded Snow as tears fell down her face. "She'll be okay…"

"Hi. Right here. I can answer for myself. I'll be fine, so can we just keep looking for Henry now please?"

Charming didn't hear a word of what Emma was saying. He was too busy staring at Snow's face. Something wasn't right. He could feel it. There was something she wasn't saying. He put his hand on his wife's shoulder and looked deep into her eyes. He was right. There was definitely something there that she wasn't telling him. He knew he had to wait until they were alone to ask what it was.

"Where's Hook?" Charming asked.

"Oh…" Snow replied. "He…um…he went to go find some healing herbs for Emma's shoulder."

Charming saw straight through the lie, but he knew something bad was going on and pressuring his wife wasn't going to help at all. "Okay," Charming finally responded. "Well, let's find a place for the night. Do you think you can walk, Emma?"

"Of course I can walk. Don't be ridicul – SON OF A BITCH!" she exclaimed as she tried to stand up. She winced rather loudly and closed her eyes so that she could focus on her breathing. Snow bent down and rubbed her back in slow, soothing circles to help her cope.

"Emma, breathe. Just focus on breathing. It'll get you through the pain," Snow coached.

Emma breathed deeply for a while, clearly in serious agony, and relaxed.

"I'm fine," she said. "Can you help me stand up?"

Charming grabbed her waist, and completely stood her up for her.

"Thanks," said Emma.

Charming nodded.

"We need to find a safe place to camp, preferably by the river," said Snow with a worried tone to her voice.

Charming felt the pain and worry in Snow's voice. He wanted to hug her, kiss her, and make whatever it was that was bothering her so much go away. He just couldn't do that in front of everyone right now.

"I saw a clearing when I was at the river," said Regina. "I'll lead us there."

Snow nodded and followed her, one arm wrapped around Emma's back not to give Emma support really, but to make herself feel a little better.

When they arrived at the clearing, Emma was clearly exhausted. Snow helped her lie down on the dirt floor and held her hand until she went to sleep.

Regina soon followed and went to bed rather quickly. Charming made a fire to keep everyone warm since the nights in Neverland were becoming colder and colder.

This was his chance. He could ask what was plaguing his dear wife. He pounced on it immediately.

"Snow?" Charming said in a soft voice.

"Yes?" Snow replied. "What is it, Charming?"

"You tell me," he said, looking straight into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Snow broke. She ran into her husband's arms, her body wracked with sobs. Charming was caught totally off-guard. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back and held her tighter and tighter.

"It's okay, Snow," he said. "Whatever it is, you can tell me, and it's all going to be okay."

"No," said Snow through her tears. "No, it won't. Not if Hook doesn't get back soon."

"What do you mean?" asked Charming.

Snow pulled back and looked at Charming straight in the eye.

"Emma—" Snow began, but was interrupted by a sob. She gathered herself and began again. "The spear that hit Emma was poisoned with dreamshade."


	3. Chapter 3

Charming's world was completely turned upside down. Dreamshade? How could that even be possible? How could someone poison his little girl?

_She's not going anywhere_, he thought to himself._ She can't leave me. Not yet. I've only just begun to know her._

Snow saw the look on Charming's face. She had never seen him so upset before. He was strong. But now, his face looked like that of a broken, weak man. "Charming?," Snow began. "We do have hope. Hook went to go find something that could cure her. There is hope, Charming."

Snow had collected herself as much as she could for her husband. The agony on his face was too much for her to bear. He stared at Snow with eyes of regret and sorrow, but they quickly changed to determination. He walked over to Emma's side and stared at her sleeping form. "How long does she have?" he asked.

"I'm honestly not sure," said Snow. "Hook never said."

He got back up and walked to the other side of camp. Snow watched him as he stood there, angry and confused. Suddenly, she heard a whimper escape his lips. He put in face in his hands and fell to the ground, sobbing. Snow had never seen him like this. Not when his mother died, not when they put Emma through the wardrobe, not even when she had woken up from his kiss. Snow ran to his side and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. She didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say with him like this. She just held him and pressed his head to her chest, and she cried with him.

* * *

Snow jolted awake. What time was it? It was still dark so why did she wake up? She and Charming were curled up against each other, his arms around her. Then, she heard a cough.

Snow gingerly moved Charming's arms off of her and set it on the ground. He didn't wake, and she was quite grateful for that. He really needed to sleep.

She walked over to Emma and found her awake. "Emma," Snow said. "What's wrong? Do you need anything?"

Emma looked up at her mother with glazed eyes. "What?" she responded.

"Sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Snow said.

"Um… not fantastic. My head is spinning, I'm nauseous, and my throat hurts like a bitch. Do you think it got infected?"

Emma still had no idea that she had been poisoned, and Snow was not planning on telling her any time soon. "I'm not sure sweetie. Is there anything I can do for you or get for you?"

"W –Water… Just water."

"Okay. I'll get some water, and I'll be right back. Try to relax okay? For me?"

Emma nodded and closed her eyes, clearly in pain.

Snow made her way down to the river to refill her canteen. As she approached the river, Snow thought about Hook. Where was he? What was it that he was looking for? If he didn't find it, what could they do? What if there was nothing else they could do?

Snow stopped herself there. She didn't want to think about any alternative other than Emma being saved. The other option was just too painful to think about.

She dipped her canteen in the cool water and walked back to camp to give it to Emma. When she got there, Emma was standing and leaning against a tree, flustered and out of breath. "What are you doing?" Snow whispered rather loudly.

She immediately ran to Emma's side and helped her gain her balance and breath. "Are you alright? Why did you get up? Sweetie, I told you to rest."

"I –I had to help you. I'm… not an invalid."

Snow half-smiled. Emma would fight her even when she clearly had next to no energy. "Emma, sit back down and rest. Please. You really need to relax."

Snow helped lower Emma back to the floor. She looked at her daughter's flustered, clammy face and put her hand to Emma's head. "You're burning up, Emma." Snow handed her the canteen. "Drink some of this. I'm going to get some cloth to make a compress for you."

Emma took the canteen and drank with urgency. She was clearly dehydrated. She drank about two thirds of the canteen and set it on the floor beside her. _Why am I this tired?_ She thought. _It's just a shoulder wound. I shouldn't be this sick._

Snow returned with a piece of cloth and some more cold water to help bring Emma's fever down. She poured water onto the cloth and put it on Emma's head. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Not much different from when you asked me the same thing about fifteen minutes ago," she said hoarsely.

"Right," said Snow. "Well, could you be a little more specific with your symptoms?"

Emma moaned. "I'm fine. Really I am."

Snow was quite unconvinced. "Emma. Tell me your symptoms. Don't leave anything out. If you don't tell me, I might treat you wrong. And while we're here, there's no doctor or hospital to do tests to find out the truth, so you need to be honest with me."

Emma shrugged in defeat. "I'm incredibly nauseous and feel like I could hurl at any given moment. The world won't stay still which doesn't help much. The trees keep moving and it's just making me so dizzy. I have a pounding headache. My throat feels like cracked rock. And my shoulder burns really, really bad."

Snow sighed. "Okay. If you need to throw up, go ahead ok? And I don't think there is much we can do about you headache. You just need to rest and stay hydrated."

"Thanks, Doc," said Emma.

Snow smiled. "Lie down and let me look at your shoulder."

Emma started to lie down and winced. She looked up at her mother with a defeated look on her face that tore at Snow's heart. "I think I need some help," said Emma.

Without a word, Snow went behind Emma and supported her back, slowly lowering Emma until she was comfortable on the ground. "Just relax ok?" said Snow. "And try to sleep a little."

Emma nodded slightly and shut her eyes, exhausted.

Snow moved Emma's shirt to get a better look at the wound. What she saw horrified her. Something dark was spreading through the veins in Emma's shoulder down her arm and over to her neck. The poison was moving, and quickly at that.

Trying not to worry Emma, Snow simply tore a piece of cloth from her cardigan and formed it into a bandage. She then took the rest of the cardigan and made it into a sling for Emma's arm.

Under the impression that Emma was asleep, Snow got up and began walking back to Charming.

"Wait," called Emma.

Snow turned around and stared at her.

"Don't leave me."

Snow walked over to her and knelt down beside her. "I will never leave you, Emma. Never."

Snow picked up Emma's head and put it in her lap. She soothingly stroked Emma's hair and face until she was asleep. In an attempt to not wake Emma, Snow simply stayed like this for the rest of the night and fell asleep


End file.
